Conventional magnetic bearings employ magnetic attraction forces to suspend the moving portion by monitoring the position of the moving portion to the bearing and increasing or decreasing the holding current to maintain the proper suspension distance. Such magnetic bearings have an inherent shortcoming resulting from the unstable spring effect. That is, this type of magnetic bearing attracts the suspended portion more and more strongly as the suspended portion becomes distorted and moves closer to the bearing. To accommodate for this, complex, high-gain control equipment is necessary. Attraction-type magnetic bearings are inherently non-linear, which is not desirable. Another type of magnetic bearing suspension, passive suspension, is relatively soft and is unstable in at least one axis. Repulsion magnetic systems have been used for suspension, but not bearings; these are not closely controllable and have large power requirements.